"Five"
"Five" is the sixth Zombies map, and the second in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is unlocked after completing the campaign on any difficulty. It takes place in The Pentagon, located in Washington D.C., in the United States of America. Characters "Five" features four significant real-life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961–1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense (1961–1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959–1976), President of Cuba (1976–2008) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960), 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) Transcript Rooms Boardroom (Starting room) This room contains 4 windows and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It contains the Quick Revive machine and a telephone required for the musical Easter egg. It also contains a teleporter (active only after the power has been turned on), the Olympia, and M14 available for purchase off the wall, both for 500 points. In solo the Quick Revive will disappear after three uses, effectively giving the player four "lives" as long as the player keeps returning to the machine. When the power is turned on, this room gets very dark, and the lights are either dimmed or flickering. Of the 6 spawns, in the very first room, only 4 spawns are used; however, these spawn points change when the power is turned on. This room also features one of two traps, which can become accessible after finding the operating mechanism, which is in the room with the Bowie Knife and using it on the middle of the metal detector, and can be activated for 1000 points. Hallway This room is the only one that connects to the starting room. There are two doors that lead to this room; both will open when one is bought. It contains two windows and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It also contains the first elevator which takes the player down to the war room. This room also has Speed Cola and an MPL available for purchase from the wall for 1000 points. This room features the second of two traps, which like the first one, the operating mechanism must be found and placed. First Elevator To access it, one must remove a barricade blocking it (costing 1000 points). Trips cost 250 points (both up and down). Zombies can get into the elevator to attack the players. There is little room to navigate in the elevator, so even a few zombies getting in can be devastating. Because it is small, when a zombie attacks it may trap the player into a corner, glitch inside the player, and kill the player. The flames that appear are getting rid of the already killed zombies inside the elevator. War Room This room is the biggest actual room in the level, split into different sections. The first elevator takes the player to the top floor of the War Room which contains four windows, an MP5K and PM63 (1000 points each), and the Double Tap Root Beer machine. The player must then buy access to the bottom floor of the war room for 1000 points. The bottom floor is divided by two barriers that must be bought for 1250 points each. It also contains the Juggernog machine, the Mule Kick machine, a Stakeout (1500 points), and the second elevator that takes the player down to the lab area. This room is connected to the bunker and contains the four switches that must be flipped to decrease the DEFCON level to DEFCON 5, which makes all teleporters go to the Pack-A-Punch room/Panic Room. It also contains a teleporter. It also contains the trap box that can be placed in the player's inventory and later used in the top floor metal detectors. The top level of the War Room is the room where players are usually killed because occasionally someone will not guard a window, which will result in a break-in. The bottom level of the war room can be taken care of easily if the players stay together. Cargo Elevator This elevator is much larger than the first and has a window on each level to make camping in the elevator more difficult. It also faces different ways depending on which level it's on. This elevator, like the first, cost 250 points to use between trips. Zombies can swarm players in this elevator easily as well. If several zombies become trapped in the elevator between floors it is possible to run around them in circles until the doors open again, assuming the player has Juggernog. Lab Area This area is made up of hallways and rooms and is accessed by the elevator from the War Room. It contains the power switch and a telephone required for the musical Easter egg. Once the Lab Area is accessed, gas zombies will spawn (only while a player is in the Lab Area), teleporters and Perk-a-Cola machines will be activated, the DEFCON level can be changed, and the path to the Bunker is available. The area itself contains several teleporters. The M16 and the AK74u (1200 points each) can also be purchased in the Lab Area. Testing Room This room seems to have been a testing room as there is a live pig hanging from a crane which can be killed and some human corpses, very similar to the Nova 6 test subjects in "Rebirth" (implying America got hold of Nova 6 and Reznov was correct that whoever got hold of Nova 6 would still use it). Claymores and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. It also contains two windows, and several doors. Weapons Testing Room This room seems to be used for testing, as there is an unusable Winter's Howl, Thundergun, and a Death Machine. There is one Mystery Box spawn and the Bowie Knife is located in there. This room is closer to the teleporters that return them to the same floor level of the Labs, albeit on the other side of the Labs. One of the trap pieces can be found in a locker in this room. Small Lab Room This room isn't very big and contains a Mystery Box spawn. "Panic Room" The 115 Clearance Room is attached to the War Room and can be accessed once the power is turned on and DEFCON switches are decreased to 5. It contains one of the telephones required for the musical Easter egg and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It also contains two windows and a teleporter. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Next to a window in the spawn area. *Olympia - In the same room as Quick Revive. *MPL - On the side of the hallway with Speed Cola, at the end opposite the elevator. *MP5K - On the right side of the top floor in the War Room. *PM63 - In the back end of the top floor in the War Room. *Stakeout - Next to the Cargo Elevator of the bottom floor in the War Room. *M16 - At the very back of the Lab Area. *AK-74u - Directly to the left of the Lab Area. *Bowie Knife - Located in the Weapons Testing Room. *Frag Grenades - Located in the room across from the Testing Room. *Claymores - Located in the Testing Room. Mystery Box Weapons *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Winter's Howl Thief Round In "Five", a thief round will occur some time after round six, as long as the power has been turned on. After the first appearance, the thief round will occur from then approximately every four rounds (will never appear within 3 rounds of the last attack, but for the fourth round and after there is a 50/50 chance he will appear). Like the Hellhounds, this is a special round with no regular zombies. Unlike the Hellhounds, the Thief cannot down the player. The thief will appear in a red cloud after the screen fuzzes into blue. A low, digital-like growling noise can be heard as the thief gets closer. The thief first appears only to the player he's targeting, but if he takes a weapon, he becomes visible to all players. If the thief does catch up to a player, he will take the gun the player has equipped. This can be excruciating in later rounds, especially if the player has a high-powered and/or upgraded gun equipped. The thief will run around through the teleporters, until reaching the teleporter which brings the player to the starting room, upon which the thief vanishes. The player can kill the thief, or fail and see their gun disappear. The Thief is not attracted to monkey bombs. Killing the thief after ''he steals a weapon will result in all weapons returned, Max Ammo, and a Fire Sale. Killing him ''before ''he steals anyone's weapons will result in a Max Ammo, and a Bonfire Sale, which links all teleporters to the Pack-a-Punch room and drops the price to 1000 points. ''Not ''killing the thief will only result in a Max Ammo. He will only appear ''after the power is turned on. It is best to find which player the thief is chasing so that player can run around on the middle floor. Other players that are not targeted can shoot him down without being at risk of any weapons being taken. Once a player has been targeted, he will be visible to that player until he either escapes or dies. DEFCON Another major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON (Def'ense Readiness '''Con'dition) feature. In the main room of the Pentagon, there are a series of switches that will increase the Pentagon's DEFCON level. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5, a secret "panic room" will open up. This room contains the Pack-a-Punch machine. The Pack-a-Punch room will close once everyone has left the "panic room". To open it again, the DEFCON must be lowered to five again. The room will remain open as long as one player is in the room but when the doors are open the Pack-a-Punch Machine disappears. The DEFCON system is one of the only ways to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. When DEFCON is lowered, all teleporters will go directly to the Pack-a-Punch room. The only other way to get in the Panic Room is the Bonfire Sale power-up, negating the use of the DEFCON switches to get in, although getting the power-up is challenging, and only occurs shortly after Thief round. Achievements/Trophies '''Sacrificial Lamb (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 6 Zombies when shot by a Pack-a-Punched Crossbow bolt. See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Fire a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive him. The Collector (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Buy every weapon off the walls in one game. Hands Off the Merchandise (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Pentagon Thief before it can steal your weapon. Trivia *This is one of three maps featuring a movie cutscene, the first being Nacht Der Untoten and the second being Call of the Dead. *This is the first map in which zombies can use a teleporter without dying. *All of the characters have suits with sleeves up to the hand on in third person view, but they have arms similar to Tank Dempsey's in first person view. *The zombies will disappear into a ball of electricity if all the players take an elevator. The Zombies then respawn in the level that player are in. *The characters being played as tap their foot in impatience while waiting inside for the elevator to open again. This can be seen when playing with two or more players. *The name "Five" refers to both the DEFCON levels and the sides of the Pentagon. *Coincidentally, this map also marks the appearance of the fifth Wonder Weapon, the Winter's Howl. *This is the first official zombie map to take place in the United States, the second being 'No Man's Land' on a portion of Moon. *If the player tries to enter the panic room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. Also, if the player tries to call the elevator during the Thief round, the text "Access Denied: Security Protocol 115" appears. These are references to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing Call of Duty: World at War, such as a plaque mentioning the battle of Peleliu, and Sgt. Roebuck. *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box, as heard here. *Hellhounds were also set to appear, evidenced through cut quotes in the game files. *This is the first map that players can destroy a barrier. *If the player goes near a DEFCON switch while having the power on, the text will read "Press (X/F/Square) to lower death-con level". *There are clocks on the wall in the starting room. They show New York, Hong Kong, Hanoi, and Moscow's time. The time shown is correct. *On the wall next to the MPL is a picture of Major John Plaster, who provided work for Call of Duty: Black Ops. *There are three red telephones on this map: one at the start at the game, close to Quick Revive, one on a desk in the same room as the power switch, and the final phone is located in the Panic Room on a table next to a barrier. Once all telephones are activated, "Won't Back Down" by Eminem will start to play. *There is a television above each Mystery Box location which can be used to locate the Mystery Box. *The portrait of Doctor Richtofen and the blank portrait from Kino der Toten appear in the Panic Room. *There are news boards with news connected to the zombies. *There is a unobtainable Death Machine on top of a shelf in a room on the lowest level. *In a room on the lowest floor there is a Winter's Howl on a table with work tools surrounding it. This strongly implies that the Winter's Howl was manufactured at the Pentagon. *This marks the first time in the Call of Duty franchise that the President of the United States and other high ranking characters are playable. *It's possible to see the mainframe of an older teleporter, like the ones from Der Riese or Kino der Toten, through a zombie barrier in the basement, to the left of the AK74u. *No Gas Zombies will appear in a round if no one visits the lab section. *In the opening cut scene, it appears that all the clocks are set to 12:00 AM, but the in-game clocks feature the correct time. This is due to the opening scene being pre-rendered. *On one of the podiums in the starting room, there sits a scrap of paper that reads "Ignomo Jubilus", which is roughly translated into "Laughable Mistake". *On the metal detectors/traps the player can see III ARC and the Treyarch logo. *Any activated DEFCON switches will be de-activated at the end of a Bonfire Sale. *In the Pack-a-Punch Room there is a book titled Exposed. What can't be seen without noclip is that on the back is a picture of what appears to be a zombified gorilla. The text next to the picture reads "man sent the first primate into space, and it returned..." *The blue light emitting upwards from the Mystery Box can be seen if the player noclips out of the map. *Any Zombies that are in the small elevator while it is moving will die as if killed by a Fire Pit. *In the lab section of the basement, canisters of Nova 6 can be found. *On the wall to the left of Quick Revive is a picture of a waterfall with land and trees around it. *The MP40 can be obtained through console commands. *This is the only map that the outside can not be seen in any sort of way. *Using the "noclip" console command in the lab area reveals a Group 935 logo behind a cover in one of the Zombie spawns. *This is the first zombie map that appears American Zombies. Quotes Gallery Five Map Layout.jpg|"Five" Layout TheFiveCharacters.jpg|The team getting ready to fight back the zombie horde Nixon.jpg|Richard Nixon KennedyFive.jpg|John F. Kennedy Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro RobertFive.jpg|Robert McNamara (left) Fidel Castro (right) Cod_black_ops_zombies_pentagon_1.jpg‎|The Conference room Five TV.jpg|Eye of Providence Group 935 "Five" BO.jpg|Group 935 logo in the Lab Area Category:Levels Category:Zombies Mode Category:Maps Category:Protected pages